Samurai Deeper Kyo
Samurai Deeper Kyo — первая изданная манга Камидзё Акиэ. Первый выпуск появился в октябре 1999 года в журнале Shukan Shonen, тридцать седьмой том был издан в апреле 2006 года компанией Kodansha Ltd. Также манга адаптирована компанией Studio DEEN в виде аниме-сериала. И манга, и аниме сочетают сюжет со сверхъестественным, позволяя себе вольности с историческими персонажами для создания альтернативной истории Японии времен сёгуната Токугава. Они повествуют о Демоноглазом Кё, который стремится вернуть свое тело после того, как его душа была запечатана в теле его соперника Мибу Кёсиро. К Кё присоединяются в его поисках охотница за преступниками Сиина Юя, скрывающийся под псевдонимом будущий сёгун Токугава Хидэтада и известный конкурент Токугавы Санада Юкимура. Сюжет В основе истории поиска тела Кё лежат много маленьких арок, каждая из которых является шагом к следующей. В манге показано, что все Мибу, не считая Кё, являются потомками «Кукол для сражений», существами, созданными Мибу для битв для их развлечений. Когда-то Куклы верили, что они были настоящими Мибу, и что настоящие Мибу были уничтожены в битвах. Существующие Мибу постепенно умирают из «Смертельной Болезни». Сестра Мурамасы была первой убитой этой болезнью, за ней последовали многие другие. Болезнь проявляется, когда зараженный человек достигает некоторого возраста. По этой причине, процесс старения был остановлен у Антэры, Токито и, вероятно, других. Различия сюжетов аниме и манги Главное различие между аниме и мангой — то, что Кё в аниме является искусственно рождённым, как попытка Кёсиро очистить себя от насилия и жестокости. Пока Кё запечатан в Кёсиро после потери в себе мечника (так как в манге побуждения отличаются), Кёсиро противостоит Кё в сражении при Сэкигахаре, чтобы остановить его кровавую ярость, вместо того, чтобы защитить Сакую. Кроме этого и воспоминаний периода с Мурамасой, Акирой и Хотару, в аниме меньше деталей прошлого Кё, чем в манге. Манга также показывает намного больше об отношениях Кё с Акирой и его «бандой», Четырьмя Императорами, так же как проблесками его прежней жизни, когда он дружил с Кёсиро. Юя, которая в аниме часто находится на фоне, играет в манге намного более значительную роль. В манге содержится гораздо больше крови и голых тел, чем в её телевизионном воплощении; кэнъё (перерожденные демоны) играют в ней меньшую роль, и она вводит персонажи типа Датэ Масамунэ и пяти звезд Клана Мибу. Тем не менее, манга и аниме открывает тему дружбы, но аниме развивает эту идею, с которой некоторые воины будут бороться для предотвращения мира. Персонажи : Имена приведены в обратном порядке: Фамилия Имя Группы * Клан Мибу — вымышленный клан, большинство членов которого являются человекообразными по внешности, но имеет очень долгую жизнь по сравнению с нормальными людьми и имеют огромную силу и мощь. Низко оцениваемые Мибу находятся иногда в гуманоидной форме с тремя глазами или другими сверхъестественными силами. Они были созданы экспериментами на людях и животных, потому что из-за неизвестных причин дети больше не рождаются, и клан вымирает. Они, как говорят, обладают наиболее продвинутым знанием в науке и технике и управляли историей страны из тени, помогая сёгунам. Токугава Иэясу — первый сёгун, который пошёл против них, и это приводит в бешенство их так, что они решили выйти из тени и управлять страной открыто, но Кё и его друзья стоят у них на пути. Почти все Мибу созданы первым Королем Ужаса. Но поскольку прошли уже поколения, это забылось. Единственные Настоящие Мибу — Кё и прежний Король Ужаса. Смертельная Болезнь убивает фальшивых Мибу, она — недостаток в проекте конструктов. Мибу Кёсиро и Тиммэй выше чем конструкты, но они не Настоящие Мибу. Их называют «сыновьями Бога», и у них ограниченная сила по сравнению с Настоящими Мибу. * Сисэйтэн или Четыре Императора— группа сильнейших в мире воинов под предводительством Демоноглазого Кё. Состоит из четырех человек. Каждый из них очень опасен и близок по силе к самому Кё. В Сисэйтэн состоят Бонтэнмару, Акира, Хотару и Акари. * Рыцари красного креста или Сыновья Бога — самая сильная группа воинов клана Мибу, которая создана Красным Королем из собственной плоти и крови, для выполнения особых заданий. Состоит из четырех человек. Кёсиро и Тиммэй последние из них, третий рыцарь красного креста появляется в одной из последних глав в воспоминаниях Кёсиро, в которых он убит им же за неповиновение Красному Королю. Сэйю * Кониси Кацуюки Мибу Кёсиро / Демоноглазый Кё * Юи Хориэ Сиина Юя * Сэки Тосихико Бэнитора * Какадзу Юми Идзумо но Окуни * Огата Мэгуми Санада Юкимура * Исида Акира Сарутоби Сасукэ * Мидорикава Хикару Мигэира * Ногами Юкана Сакуя * Хаями Сё Ода Нобунага * Хоси Соитиро Акира * Матии Мики Сантэра * Суяма Акио Макора/Котаро * Ямагути Такаюки Синдара * Тамагава Сакико Сятора * Уэда Кана Антэра * Харасава Кацухиро Бикара * Юсумура Макото Мэкира * Танака Соитиро Хайра * Сакураи Такахиро Кубира * Мори Норихиса Басара * Мацуяма Такаси Сайдзо Киригакурэ * Коясу Такэхито Хаттори Хандзо * Суяма Акио Дзимон * Иноуэ Кадзухико Мурамаса Список серий # The Way to Armageddon # Wanted (Dead or Alive) Man # Red Mirage # Sneaking Nightmare # The Assassin’s Tears # The Duel of Hibiya Bay # Keichou Battle Royal # Demon Spear Cries # A Blind of Smiles # Cold-Blooded Illusion # Pitch Black Flashback # The Boy Who Came from the Deep Forest # The Crossing Souls # The Return of Satan # Our Friend, Red Tiger # Perfect Victory # The Secret Talk of the Ladies # The Nurse Devil ♥ # Thunderbolt Attack # Absolute Zero is Far # The Hellish Mibu Castle # Clockwork Doors # Passionate Ecstasy # Last Muramasa Awakening # That Which Surpasses a Tachyon # The Samurai Sing a Ballad Музыка ;Открывающая композиция ;* Aoi no Requiem (Голубой Реквием) Pipeline Project featuring Yuiko Tsubokura ;Закрывающая композиция ;* Love Deeper Pipeline Project featuring Yuiko Tsubokura Ссылки